


This Mephistopheles

by KoreArabin



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Torture, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: This Mephistopheles has tiny, rosy pink nipples, and he cries out when Faustus pinches them mercilessly.





	

This Mephistopheles is relatively small.

This Mephistopheles is immaculate in pristine white jacket and trousers.

This Mephistopheles is shaven-headed to mirror his master's bald pate, but Faustus knows that his demon's natural hair is thick, and light auburn.

This Mephistopheles has tiny, rosy pink nipples, and he cries out when Faustus pinches them mercilessly.

This Mephistopheles has a strangely high - tenor-pitched? - voice (well, he is a Welshman), but does that really matter when Faustus is feeding him hot cock, and his demon is choking and retching around him?

This Mephistopheles cries real salt tears when Faustus strips and binds him, and perches him on his cock. This Mephistopheles would no doubt scream, if he wasn't so very thoroughly gagged, as Faustus enters him in one long, punishingly hot, thrust, and seats himself to the hilt inside his demon. And fucks and fucks and _fucks_ up into him, taking his slave as a slave should be taken.

This Mephistopheles sucks his master's prick clean, and doesn't mention the mess of blood and come leaking out of his arsehole.

Or would, perhaps, if he wasn't _this_ Mephistopheles.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver Ryan is Mephistopheles here. He was so beautiful in the part he needs some dirteh handling. I'll get round to Sandy Grierson's sullen, slinky, _delicious_ take on it.


End file.
